


Trauma

by Autistic_council_spectre



Series: Waking Dream [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, like just bc of a brief thing w her fangs tbh, mild body horror, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Autistic_council_spectre
Summary: Almost dying can leave a massive impact on a person. Imagine what truly dying would do to you.Aka vampires all probably have ptsd





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> the initial dream is the dream you get when you first turn into a vampire in oblivion, honestly i loved the dream detail like that's cool

_ She dreams of someone sleeping peacefully in his bed, when a shadowy, gaunt figure silently enters the room. Approaching the bed on silent feet, the figure leans down and sinks its fangs into the sleeping person. _

_ After a few moments, the pale figure rises, blood dripping down her chin. As color flows back into the vampire's face, and her features fill out, she recognizes the face as her own. _

She wakes up with a scream, desperate claws sinking into her throat as she heaves in breath after breath but her lungs still burn. Familiar hands, gentle hands, latch onto her own and shove them away from her neck into the bed. Distantly she registers an inhuman snarl as she thrashes.

She doesn't want the hands touching her. She doesn't want the bone deep chill and ache. Everything is too much, too much,  _ too much _ .

“-down. Shaziira please, I cannot begin to help you if you don't calm yourself. I don't wish to injure you on accident.”

An itch in the back of her mind says  _ this voice is familiar. This voice is to be trusted, this voice belongs to the one that's shaped like a friend. The one who holds her and calms her.  _

_ But the voice belongs to the hands on her wrist and weight above her, holding her captive. She doesn't like it it's too much. She wants to be let go. _

_ “-let go. Letgoletgo. Get off of me! Don't touch me! Get away from me!”  _ Her voice is mangled and unfamiliar to even herself. But it is hers she..thinks.

The hands still don't let her go. But they move to her wrists instead, rubbing soothing circles and the voice hums softly to her.

She doesn't know the language and everything is so much, too much, but slowly she stills. Muscles relax and claws slowly retract back into their pads. Her fangs move back into her gums and it is..not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

It takes several moments for her eyes to properly focus on who is holding her down. “...'cheeva?” Her voice is cracked and hushed from a raw throat but she manages anyways. 

The argonian looks down at her with such concern her heart could break in two. “...hey. Are you feeling better now Sister?”

No, everything aches and her mind won't stop screaming that something is Wrong. Something is very bad and going to happen and she still can't breathe. “..'m okay.” Slowly her wrists are let go and Ocheeva presses a hand to her cheek instead.

“Stay here, I'm going to get Vicente okay?” Shaziira doesn't know why his name fills her with such dread now but..he's kind and she fancies him just a bit. So she nods, slowly sitting up to tuck her chin up against her knees whole Ocheeva leaves to get their Brother.

As she is gone her memories filter in slowly, bits and pieces coming back. 

\-------

_ “Sister are you quite sure this is what you want?” He looks nervous, unsure. But she is certain now. She has thought this over long and hard and this is what she wants. _

_ \------ _

_ He holds her like a lover and it makes her breath catch for just a moment. Oblivion but she almost swoons when he lays a kiss to her collarbone, then the flesh just above her jugular. She can feel him smile against her skin, hands giving her a squeeze before. Before- _

\------

She comes back to the sound of her keening and too sharp claws digging into her arms again and again. Someone shouts. She looks up and and-

She's on the floor. She's pressed against the wall. Her fangs are too big for her mouth and she is making sounds she didn't know she could make.

He's holding out his hands, gentle like she's an animal. And. She is isn't she in this moment?

But she can't hardly think, can't hardly breathe. When he takes a step too close she lunges for him.

Another shout and Ocheeva is pulling her off, pressing her back against her strong chest. Why? Why, why she wants to hurt him. He did this,  _ he did this to her. It's all his fault that everything hurts. _

Her throat hurts because she..she was screaming. Wailing like someone died.  _ And that's what happened didn't it? She died. _

Everything is blurry from tears that want to fall but can't and Vicente is just..sitting on the floor. He looks so apologetic, so sad and her heart breaks quietly.

Ocheeva is stroking down her spine, saying soothing words that she can't understand, while she hiccups and scrubs the tears out of her eyes. “-'m. 'M sorry Vice. I d-didnt. Didn't mean to-”

Cold hands touch her face for a heartbeat before she flinches away like she's been burned, lips pulled back on a reflexive snarl. The hands withdraw just as quickly before he starts to speak. “It's quite alright Shaziira I..I thought something like this may happen.” He looks down, away from her and swallows before continuing.

“To become a vampire one must die first. And the mind it cannot…always handle that easily. For a time you'll be afraid of me. You'll be angry, sad, hardly able to eat or sleep and that's entirely normal. It happens to most but I selfishly hoped it wouldn't happen to you.” Slowly, oh so slowly he takes her hands and she doesnt flinch this time as much as she feels like she might. “I should have warned you first and for that I sincerely apologize. It may not help but I offer my apologies anyways.”

He gives her hands a gentle squeeze before taking them back once more, laying them in his lap. “In time you may forgive me or grow more comfortable around me but I will never press you. I will never force you to interact with me if you do not wish to do so.”

She has so many emotions, she wants to hate him but she understands at the same time. She knows he would not hurt her but still she feels such anxiety every time she looks at his face. “You. You are correct it doesn't. Exactly help me.” A steadying breath, Ocheevas hand in between her shoulder blades. “I. I wish to forgive you eventually. To go back to how we were before but I. Do not make any promises.”

She flinches ever so slightly as if expecting to be struck.  _ He killed you, what's to stop him from hitting you _ ? But he simply nods and gives her a close lipped, gentle smile. “Of course Sister. You know where to find me when you feel able.” He gives them both a gentle nod and just as quickly as he arrived Vicente is gone and she is...tired. Drained.

The next thing she knows Ocheeva has swept her up in her arms. She cannot find it in her to object. Even less so when she is laid so gentle on her bed and she cuddles up against her.

Shaziira's head rests on Ocheevas arm and her hand rests on one bony hip. “I'm sorry I didn't know that that would happen.”

She gives her scaly nose a gentle little pat, said nose wrinkles up and her hand is affectionately bitten and held. “I. Did not know that would happen either. But it had to eventually and I will. I will be okay eventually.” This time it is not a lie and she's pulled up closer against her much bigger Sister.

Willingly she curls into the embrace, making pleased little sounds as she drifts back into sleep. This time it is blissfully clear of nightmares.

This time she simply dreams of sharp teeth being flashed as their owner laughs. She is happy and content, laying up against her Brother as he tells some terrible joke again.

She will be okay. It will take time but...she will be okay. They both will. 

**Author's Note:**

> u know i love the DB but god the titles of brother/sister can be so so weird 
> 
> anyways this Totally came about bc i was discussing vampire hcs on my tumblr, went "oh fuck wait i have those symptoms from PTSD" and had a Realization™
> 
> also if y'all could give me feedback on mr dumbass Vicente thatd be great, i was trying to get across the fact he wasn't trying to be Malicious or anything and he does feel bad. but that doesn't cancel out the fact that "wow that was traumatic!" and now ziir gets to hit emotions with a stick


End file.
